


Storms in My Head

by Tainted_Grace



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gally's Brew is Responsible, OFC - Freeform, Revelations, The Gladers fib to Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request from Mary. I changed a few things but here was the basic prompt.</p><p>You and Thomas have a thing and Newt is jealous. One day you and Thomas get in an argument and he storms away. You end up crying in front of everyone and that night you’re in your room at the Homestead and after everyone is asleep Newt comes in to check on you and make sure you’re alright. And yeah, fluff and cute stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Mary! I wanted to have this up last week, but I finally got it done! Sorry for the wait! It's a little shorter than my other fics, but I think brevity suits it more than dragging it out and warping the plot on this one.

“THOMAS! MINHO!” I scream through the Glade, even though it’s barely sunrise and everyone is still pretty much half asleep.

I hear giggling and laughing coming from the other end of the Homestead where Minho’s room is and I growl, extricating myself from the frankly ridiculous web of string and feathers littering my room. The scene looks like something out of a nightmare, and I have to tip-toe the entire way to the door to avoid getting tripped on the strings.

I, being the clumsy, accident-prone being that I am, fall anyway. I look up for half a second to gauge how far I have until I get to the curtain that serves as a door and I don’t see the string until I am already going down. I flail the entire way down, hands reaching out to grab anything I can get my fingers on. My eyes squeeze closed as I fall, only opening when I hear the deep groan rumble through the space.

I throw my eyes open and twist a bit, only to see Newt sprawled out on his back, his hair still a mess from sleep. I take a second to appreciate the totally adorable look on his face and then I register the white string wrapped all around our bodies. Of course, Minho and my idiot boyfriend choose that particular second to show up at my door with twin smirks on their faces. They burst out laughing when they see the string and feathers all around us, high-fiving like they don’t know that they are so dead the second Newt and I get out of here.

I may be dating Thomas, but I am probably closest to Newt. I came up just a month after him – two months after Alby – and the month prior to Minho, so we’ve gotten to know each other inside and out. When Thomas came up there was something about him that just drew everyone in. We all kind of flocked to him since day one, even Gally, who hates everyone but himself. So it didn’t really shock any of the guys when I said yes the first time he asked me out, despite turning most of the others away at least twice in the past three years.

“What are you doing in here, Newt?” Thomas asks and I can hear the possessive edge he tries to hide behind his joking tone.

“I came to see why she was buggin’, Shank. I no sooner got through the door than she was yankin’ me down.” He explains in his smooth British drawl that never fails to calm me down.

“Did you really?” Minho guffaws and I drop my head down against the ground, my foot falling asleep from where it’s still wrapped up in too tight strings.

“No, he’s lying to you.” I snap sarcastically, making Minho’s grin widen even more. “Now, are you two planning on helping us out of this any time soon, or where you gonna go celebrate your idiocy?”

“I don’t know, you look pretty cozy.” Thomas smirks evilly and I seriously consider pushing him into the lake the very next chance I get.

Despite their jibing they bend down and start cutting their way through the strings, freeing us as slowly as they possibly can. By the time we can move enough to get ourselves out of the room, Thomas and Minho are running towards the smell of Frypan’s latest invention. As soon as we pull free of the binding Newt helps me to my feet and we share an evil look that would put Stiles’ smirk to shame. Two seconds later we take off across the Glade after the Runners. I may be clumsy when I’m walking, but I feel free when I am running as fast as I can across the open field.

Despite the dew still lingering in the grass, everyone is up and moving about the breakfast area in varying states of consciousness when we slide to a stop just under the canopy. I look to the left and Newt looks to the right. That’s when I see it. Thomas’ form flashing from behind the fire pits and towards the woods. No one bothers to ask when we take off after Thomas at top speed, either too tired or too used to us to care. Newt taps me on the shoulder when we get about halfway to the woods and I follow his eye line to where Minho is trying to sneak off in the opposite direction. I nod and he doubles back while I continue on after Thomas.

By the time I get to the center of the trees I realize I must’ve missed something. I don’t see the brown haired shank anywhere. I nearly scream when hands slam down on my shoulders from behind me. I jump and turn around, growling and beating my fist against Thomas’ chest. “You shuck face! You nearly scared me half to death!”

“You love it, though.” He grins and I just roll my eyes, refusing to answer his comment. I start to walk back towards the Glade and he grabs my wrist, spinning me around to look at him. I glance up to see his eyes cast on the ground. I nearly blanch when I realize that he is timid. He’s actually scared about something.

“What is it?” I ask, instantly curious as to what he wants to say.

“You- you would tell me if you didn’t like me anymore, right?” He mutters under his breath and I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

“Why would I not like you anymore, Thomas?” I ask, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek and make him look at me.

“It’s probably nothing. Just Glader talk after they get into Gally’s brew.” He shakes his head and I sigh, knowing he’s deflecting.

“Thomas, just tell me.” I beg, my voice coming out low enough that even I have trouble hearing it.

“They said… They said that you- Forget it, it’s stupid.” He sighs out and I huff in annoyance.

“Thomas,” I ground out sternly and he knows he has no choice but to tell me now. “Spit it out, you stubborn shank.”

“They said you kissed Newt, okay?” He hisses between clenched teeth.

The shock of his words freeze me on the spot, which must make me seem guilty to Thomas because he’s scoffing at me in disbelief and turning to stomp back towards the Glade with betrayal written in his features clear as day. When I gather my thoughts and jog to catch up with him I stop him on the edge of the forest, my hand resting firmly on his chest to hold him back. “Talk to me. Why would you believe _anything_ those trouble making idiots say after they get a cup of Gally’s brew?”

“Because they made it sound so _real_. It sounded so logical when they told me. I mean, you and Newt work together _every_ _single_ _day._ Minho and I are running most of the time, so I really have no _idea_ what goes on when I’m gone.” He speaks and with each cutting word I feel my sense of pride swell until I am ready to scream at him for even thinking I would do that to him.

“If you for one second think that I could _cheat_ on you with _anyone_ , be it _Newt_ or _Minho_ or _Alby_ or even _Gally_ , you never really knew me and _this_ should just be over now.” I hiss out at him coldly, my eyes wet with indignant tears.

“What am I supposed to think!? You two are literally attached at the hip!” He yells and I see heads turn from a good twenty feet away at his tone.

My eyes narrow and I shake my head, walking away from him towards the Homestead. Well, towards the lake behind the Homestead where I can go to think without being disturbed. I don’t expect him to follow, but I can tell the second that he does, because runner or not, he has really loud footsteps. Thomas spins me around once again, this time in the center of the Glade, in full view of literally everyone we know. His rough grip causes some heads to turn but other than that no one really pays us any attention. “You’re not gonna deny it? That just proves my point!”

“Why bother to deny it?” I shout right back at him, getting in his face as much as I can. “You’re not gonna believe a word I say anyway! Once you decide something, that’s the way it’s gotta be, right?”

I shake off his grip and turn to move away from him, watching as the Gladers start to creep forward into a loose circle around us. “I want the _truth_! If you can’t give me _that,_ then it’s over.”

“I’m _giving_ you the truth, Thomas!” I scream out, my eyes tearing up to the point of overflow. In the three years that I have lived in this Glade, I have never once let anyone see me cry, not even Newt or Alby.

“Your version of it.” He scoffs and I gasp out as the air rushes from my lungs with the statement. The words feel like they leave a bruise in my ribs and I grab at my torso to stop the throbbing that has started there.

“Why are you doing this? I’m telling you the truth, Thomas. I would never hurt you! I would never do that to you!” I insist, my voice coming out cracked and jagged from the tears streaming down my face.

Thomas goes to say something else but thank whatever god may or may not exist for Minho. I can tell by the angle of the sun that they need to get to the gate. The doors to the Maze are going to open any second. He jogs up beside us and his eyes widen at my face before narrowing on Thomas. “What happened?”

I sniffle and sob, not trusting my voice enough to tell him. “She cheated on me.” Thomas growls out, glaring at me as if I am the lowest form of being on the planet, as if I am a Griever that managed to get through the gate into the Glade.

I sink to my knees under the weight of his gaze and Minho puts a hand on his shoulder in confusion, his grip helping to hold Thomas back. “She what? Have you _met_ her!? In what world do you think she would do that to you!? You dumb shank, get your ass in that Maze. We’re gonna have a nice, long chat.” Minho orders and pushes Thomas into a stumbling run as they head for the entrance to the Maze.

I collapse onto my butt and the sounds coming from my body double until I can barely breathe, let alone see. Everyone closes in on their little circle, already mumbling amongst themselves to try and figure out what’s going on. Despite them getting closer, no one is daring to actually touch me. Then I hear Alby’s low voice muttering to Chuck, followed by Newt’s soothing voice and I hide my face in my hands, shoulders stooping. I hear them order everyone back to work, followed by grumbled disagreement and shuffling feet.

I can hear the grass rustling with their footsteps but I choose to ignore it until there are hands on my arms, pulling me to my feet and carrying me out of the Glade. The sudden change in light and temperature tells me that we’ve gone into shade and when I smell the familiar scent of wood and smoke I know that we’re in the Homestead. Alby and Newt sit me down on my bed and rub my back until I calm down enough that I stop crying.

“Are you okay?” Alby asks from my left and I sigh out, still shaking between them.

“He accused me of cheating, Al.” I puff out and he stiffens beside me.

“What gave the crazy shuckface _that_ idea?” Newt asks and I can tell by his tone that he wants to hunt down the boy and set him straight.

“Someone told him we kissed.” I admit and Newt laughs bitterly at my side.

“Yeah, when I was saving your life! It wasn’t even a kiss, it was CPR!” Newt growls out, standing and pacing across my floor. “And that was over two years ago!”

“They apparently forgot to mention that part.” I sigh tiredly, reaching out to grab Newt’s wrist and make him sit down again so he doesn’t wear a hole through the floor. “Minho pushed him into the Maze before he could say anything else. Min looked so mad at him.”

“I would’ve been too.” Alby admits and stands from his place beside me, looking like the definition of calm. “I’m gonna go make sure that the guys all get back to doing what they’re supposed to be doing. You gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, Alby.” I nod, wiping the tears from my eyes and sagging against Newt’s side.

“Newt, when you’re sure she’s okay, go call a meeting. I want everyone in the Glade at sundown.” Alby orders and Newt nods from my side.

One the curtain stops swaying from side to side I let my eyes wander across the strings and feathers still littering my floor. “He’s wrong, you know?”

“No he wasn’t.” I shake my head, eyes drawn to my hands.

“We never kissed, love. We could’ve, a thousand times over, but we never did. And then he came along and you started dating and I was content to just be around you. You were happy. But then this dumb shank accuses you of being anything less than perfect? I’m sorry, but I have a problem with that.” Newt says softly and I look over to see him staring at his hands, rubbing roughly at his palm until the skin turns red.

I grab his wrist to stop him from hurting himself and his eyes lift to mine at the movement. I offer him a small smile and push against his side playfully. “Get outta your head, mate.” I joke, using a really bad fake British accent that never fails to make him laugh.

I don’t realize how close we’ve gotten until he huffs out a breath and the warm air fans across my face. I freeze, my eyes trapped on his lips. I wonder for the first time what it would be like to kiss him. I wonder if he would kiss with the same grace and eloquence that he speaks. Before I even realize what I am doing, I lean forward slightly and tilt my head just enough to press my lips to his.

When he doesn’t react I pull back with a blush, my lips burning as if I pressed them to a hot pot. “You aren’t thinking straight.” He whispers, pulling my head down into his neck and hugging me close. “You belong to Thomas. Don’t prove him right now, love.”

“I’m so sorry, Newt. I don’t know why I did that.” I blush into his neck, fresh tears sliding down my cheeks and soaking into his collar.

“Curiosity, the human condition. Once someone accuses you of something, you find yourself wondering what it would be like if they were right. It’s nothing more than that.” He shrugs, sounding a lot calmer than someone who just got kissed by their best friend has any right to.

“Why aren’t you pushing me away? Why aren’t you running off to tell Thomas he was right?” I groan, knowing that I don’t deserve the niceness he is showing me.

“Because I love you far too much to do that to you, whether you know it or not. Not to mention, I am not about to discredit your name to that shank. As far as I am concerned, nothing happened, unless you wanted it to.” He gives me a half-smile that melts my insides and makes me realize just how caring the male really is.

“You’re too good of a friend, Newt. What did I do to deserve you?”

“You were born?” He offers and I don’t have to look up to hear the smirk in his voice.

I feel his lips brush against the top of my head and I sigh out, deciding that his shoulder is a good a place as any to fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, world. I just wanted to stop in and ask if you liked this fic? If so could you please feel free to hit that Kudos button down below and/or leave a comment? Thanks a bunch!


End file.
